Kotetsu Tatejima Cheer Dance Part 02
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: Basketball-senpai looses the dunk and Kotetsu Tatejima has her birthday gift for her games.


Once before basketball-senpai match started, Kohane excitedly cheer for her match. "I will be looking forward to this match." Kohane said. Then Kotetsu Tatejima said, "Good Luck." And so the girls are changing into basketball uniforms and cheer for basketball-senpai to win. Arima brings the music player in and the girls waited. "Wow! It's so full!" Uki said in her wowing looking face. "Well, it sure has a lot of pack." Kana said as she remembered she watched Arima cheered for basketball-senpai to win.

"Oh! It's started!" Kohane excitedly yelled.

"All right! lets dance!" Kotetsu yelled as they cheered for basketbal-senpai.

Basketball-senpai passes the ball to another but was blocked by those teams from other schools.

"Wha!?" Kana surprised.

"Come on keep dancing Kana!" Kotetsu yelled at her as the girls cheered on.

"But-"

"Go Fight Win!"

As the music ends, Basketball-senpai looses the shot.

The girls are worried that basketball-senpai did not win.

Kohane sighed in relief that music is over.

"Oh man! This basketball-senpai will she supposed to win!"

"Gosh that's a relief."

As Kotetsu Tatejima is able to go home and Kohane and Uki and Arima and Kana were frustrated that basketball-senpai did not win. "That was not okay!" Arima yelled at Kohane while she has out of breath when the music ends. "But it's fun!" Kohane begged. "Basketball-senpai did not win, and she should be winning for the match and she looses the shot of one dunk!" Uki suddenly being frustrated but Kotetsu Tatejima was worried about them being frustrated.

Kotetsu Tatejima laid in her room and when the sun goes down, it is dark in the night. Kotetsu Tatejima turned on the lamp. She was writing something to Kon Akitsune. She wonders what she can do to her. "Ugh." She grunting. She was about to write something and she put some paper airplanes on and she threw that paper out the window.

"Hm."

"That was not okay!" Kotetsu Tatejima remembered something what Arima just said. If it's not okay, maybe she was worried why she has been up to basketball-senpai.

"Your right. It's not okay." She thought about something what she would do. She might be staying for the night and stay up. "If it's not okay, maybe i will be playing the wii. It's my birthday today." She thought of something that her birthday is March 27. It's today. She was thinking what she will have for her birthday. "I Know, i'll talk to Kon Akitsune that i want a wii and a warioware smooth moves."

She texted Kon Akitsune and see what her birthday present might be.

[Hey. Kon-Chan, It's my birthday. What are you bringing me?]

She waited for a moment and her phone rumbles and Kon Akitsune was answering her answer.

[I don't know. What do you want for your birthday?]

She texted back and said in the text.

[I want for my birthday is the Nintendo Wii and Warioware Smooth Moves game for the Nintendo Wii.]

She waited for a moment again and her phone rumbles again and Kon Akitsune answered back.

[Okay. i'll go get one at the game store.]

She adds an Emoji with kissing face and she laughed.

"Okay. now i need some dance moves."

She was butt shaking while her music is not on. "Wait. Why am i touching my own butt."

She looked at the mirror and saw what her butt is and she was staring at her butt and said.

"I think i was touching my butt hole."

"Kya! No!"

She was worried that her butt was shaking and her skirt moved and she has seen her panties ripped and seeing her butt hole.

She ran into the bathroom and she got her new panties on. And then she ran into her own room and she sat down in her chair and waited for her friend to come over. 'knock knock' She looked over the door and see who was there. "Hello?" She said. "It's Kon-Chan, Your friend." She turned the knob and she opens the door. "Oh thank you." Kotetsu Tatejima said to her friend.

"Your welcome." Kon Akitsune said. Kotetsu Tatejima shuts the door and she has a TV in her room and she turns it on the wii and she wonders why she has to set up. After the set up for the wii, She has played warioware smooth moves that has giving by Kotetsu's present. After she played for the first part of the warioware smooth moves, she turned off the wii and sets her body aching.

"Oh my i'm beat." She has ready to go to sleep. She looked up the ceiling and see what she remembers why she plays at the concert and she plays the piano and music. She has been into the music when she was a kid. Kotetsu Tatejima got up and bringing some MP3 player and she plays the music called, 'So this is love.' It's a Disney Cinderella music that she heard when she was a kid.

She falls asleep after her music ends. In the morning, she got up and she gets ready to school.

Well, What do you think? I will write about Kotetsu's POV about she can enter music room and she will do her music on her own or she will have her birthday by the cheer club. See ya.


End file.
